


Fuk u it's 2:53

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Odin in in this too but don't worry, Read the fukn tags, Sex, also could be ooc, bro on bro, but not bromance, but probably crappy, cuz that's when they fall in love, gay say, he is forever alone, not straight - Freeform, thats a tag that will never be used again, they be gold, they just fuk in this one, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When an unfortunate accident happens in Leo's room, he is forced to board with one of his retainers. Odin, obviously, was the source of the mess so to punish him, he was going to take over his room. Because Odin is well... Odin, Leo ends up staying in Niles room.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want u to know that both of these chapters were posted on the same night, I had just wanted to split it into two because almost nothing in the first chapter is smut, while The Who second chapter is smut with very little porn.

The day started out horribly.

 

That was not an understatement, as for a normal person, it was horrible (fuk that doesn't make sense) for Leo, however, waking up to your room on fire was sort of expected for him. Not that it happened often, but enough for him to keep a water tome next to his bed.

When he had gotten the fire out, he had found Odin pleading with Niles to take the blame, something foolish because Niles was not a wizard. Fuk I meant... dark mage? Leo had walked on, letting Niles handle it, (and because I can't write Niles, you figure out the convo)

When evening was approaching, Leo had released he had no place to sleep. How foolish of him! He had mentally slammed a book in his face and whoop no he had really done it. It only too a minute to stop the bleeding, but it was enough to have ruined his evening. 

Leo had mentally made a list of people he could board with, but then he realized that he didn't like anyone and only had 2 friends. And so, Leo had begrudgingly took his meger clothings to Odin. (The rest had been burned.)

Leo had pounded on Odins door, until the dark wizard fuk mage opened up. He was leaning in the doorway, a toothbrush in his mouth regardless of wether or not they had it in this time period. He had appeared to also have been just out of the bath as he was dropping wet and halve naked. 

"L-lord Leo? To what do I, Odin Dark own the divine pleasure of your presence today my lord?" He had said and bowed, almost knocking down his bath towel.

"You burned down by bedroom and I want to sleep. Can I stay here for a week?" Leo had asked, trying not to be too hostile, but when someone catches your room on fire, you want them to know that you are still mad. Trust me, I know.

Odin had blushed a little at that, sheepishly rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. "Still kind of mad about that are you?" He had asked quietly. "Sure you can bunk here, just... don't touch anything."

"I wasn't planning to." Leo had said, rolling his eyes. In reality, he was almost weeping at the fact that he can't snoop into one of his retainers lives, as he knows for a fact that him and Niles have done it to him several times over.

While Odin was getting changed, they were close but not THAT close, Leo had noticed a strange letter to what he had thought a womans name. Though he had not ever heard of the name, it was evident that this Lissa girl was very close to him. Out of respect he had abandoned the letter and looked around the room for someplace to sleep. When he could not find any, he called out to Odin.

"Odin, where do you expect me to sleep?" When Odin emerged, more dressed than usual mind you, he had gaven the room a once over, and said, "You can sleep on the bed, and I can sleep on the floor." Leo had gaven him a look, and rolled his eyes almost going to sleep right away.

About an hour later, he had woken up to Odins "night talk." None of the ladies want to sleep with him because part of that is sex, and part of that is sleeping. Which if your with Odin, he is the only one who will do the ladder. And Leo had woken up every. ten. minutes.

"N-no! My sword hand twitches at the thought of you besmirching that fair maidens virtue." Thinking that it was all part of a weird wet dream, Leo had gaven up and headed to Niles.

When he had reached the door however, hot breathy moans came from the other side, freezing Leo where he had stood. He had listened for about 12 seconds and made sure no one else was in the room with him before knocking.

"I-I'm coming!" And indead he was, but he was simply to tired to even pay heed that Niles and Odin were both us at this hour, seemingly taking part in dirty plays.

When Niles did open the door, he was sweaty and shirtless, and Leo also was to tired to look for that but because the story is just kicking up now you know this and your welcome.

"Aha milord! What a pleasant surprise!" Niles said smiling. "It is fuking 2:?? In the morning Niles, this is not a pleasant surprise." Leo had grumbled.

"I trust taking residence with Odin was a mistake? Ahh all right, you can take the bed. Just don't mind that I'll be on it too." Niles had pushed Leo into the room, throwing off everything that was on his bed.

"Thank you Niles." Leo had mumbled, before getting into bed and going to sleep. The next time he woke up however, was his fault.


	2. Its 4:03 now, but still fuk me. In my butt. Wait what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the porn. This was also written on my phone, an 2-4 in the morning, so excuse my terrible writing.

When Leo had woken up, he had released that his night was terrible too. 

For when he came to, he had a horrible boner. He had, in fact, only waken up because he was laying uncomfortably. Out of respect for Niles, and the fact that he was still terribly tired, he had tried to sleep it off, but every time he moved, nothing fixed it. 

"Are you done flopping around like a dead fish milord?" Niles had asked, sleepiness not present in his voice. Leo had heard every word, but the word "milord" coming from Niles sent heat straight to his groin. His breath was becoming more labored, and less tired as the seconds drew on, and he was certain that Niles was going to figure out his current state. And do what? The thought of that rilled him up even more, and he tried to think of something to turn him off. Think of... Odin! Unfortunately, the only form of Odin he could think about right now was on one "besmirching a lady's virtue" 

"Milord?" Niles had asked, almost turning around before he was cut off with a "N-No I'm fine!" Niles, however, was able to smell Leo's arousal, and he had turned over to where the usually so uptight man was clinging to the sheets, probably trying to will that thing away. Niles had almost chuckled, but out of fear of embarrassing his Lord, he had kept quiet. Aww heck it. "Milord, not that I saw anything, but would you like me to... take care of that for you?" 

"T-that would be highly i-in-Ahhh" he had cut off with a low moan, due to the fact that lightning fast, Niles had turned over, slid off the bed, and wrapped his lips around the still clothed cock. "Niles" had escaped from Leo's lips, as Niles had sucked on the top of the bulge in his boxers, creating a moist spot of pre-cum and spit.

Leo was already painfully close to release, a fact that he and Niles both knew despite the fact that they weren't going on for long. So when Niles did take off his boxers and lick his length, he almost died right there. "N-Niles! I" he had broken off, as Niles had put the whole thing in his mouth, and started to bob and down, he had grabbed the white haired man and kept him down there, until his whole body started to tremble. With a deep, breathy moan he had released and Niles swallowed most of it, but he didn't egarly lap it up because he isn't a dog.

"W-what about you?" Asked Leo, after returning from his orgasmic high.

"Ehh. I'll cross that bridge when it comes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha. I had a great idea, but I had utterly killed it with the terrible porn style. Sorry!


End file.
